Fire to Ice
by Kaboom0
Summary: Hello there! My name is Lucian! I am just your everyday clinically insane wolf Faunus. Somehow, my dad got me into Beacon, much to some people's regret. Now, my job is to try not to kill anyone and have a fun Vale experience! But things don't always go to plan... Will update infrequently cause I suck.
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! Kind of. This is the first chapter of my new story! Meet Lucian! **

**Also, I tried to write in third person but it sucked. So first person it is!**

You know, Chuck Claus is a pretty good guy. He has done a lot for myself and my sister over the years. Most people wouldn't take in Faunus to begin with, let alone do all the things he has over the years. But he is also a dick. He has done a lot of crazy stuff to me over the years. For example, he blew up part of the moon just so he could play "dodge the asteroid" on my birthday. Or for example, he just shoved me out of his sleigh at 30,000 ft.

I sigh as I feel the wind whip through my silver hair. I swing my backpack off my shoulder and rummage about. I pull out a vest and strap it on. I pull out a small detonator and flip my backpack back on my back. I sigh again as I see the thing I am about to hit, a large building. I wait until the last second and detonate the vest. A large dust explosion emerges from my chest, slowing my fall and destroying the roof below me. My vision goes dark and I land on something soft. I hear a strange whimpering as my vision starts to clear. I see a beautiful woman beneath me, with flowing white hair and ice blue eyes similar to my own. I get up and brush myself off.

"Sorry about that love. Usually I would ask you if you just fell from heaven, but, seeing as that is what I appear to have just done…" I say.

"Ruffian! How dare you assault the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You are a complete brute! I should have you arrested for what you have just done!" She yells.

"Calm down love! Geez I didn't mean to fall on you! It just happened that way! I am sorry though."

"Sorry? Sorry? You think that will let you off? I should strike you down where you stand!"

I laugh heartily at this.

"You think that you can take me down? You have no weapon and you literally just saw me fall from the sky! I think you will find it harder than you think to take me down." I say.

Icy blue flames lick across my bare arms, casting a dull blue light across the room. The girl steps back at this.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks nervously.

The answer to her question comes barreling through the door.

"Drop your weapons!" a man brandishing a sword yelled at me.

"Sorry, but I am afraid I cannot do that." I say, walking towards the man. "Seeing as I am not actually holding any weapons."

"I said drop your weapons."

"And I said I am not carrying any."

"I would listen to this young man if you value your life." A third voice says.

The man sets down his sword and steps to the side. I see a man that I would always recognize.

"Ah, Ozpin. Pleasure to see you again. I trust you got my father's message?"

"I did, I assume you arrived in a similar method as the message?" Ozpin says.

"Much to some of your students' shock." I say, casting a wayward glance at the heiress behind me.

She huffs as she catches my gaze. Ozpin laughs at this encounter.

"I see that you have already met Ms. Schnee." Ozpin says.

"If by met you mean violated, then yes." The now named Ms. Schnee says.

"I said I was sorry princess." I retort.

"Would you mind sleeping here tonight, Lucian? All first years are supposed to sleep here." Ozpin says.

"Certainly." I say.

I grab my backpack and throw it onto the ceiling. The metal shell around it locks to the ceiling and deploys a hammock. I jump into it and fall asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. Hey. Hey wolf-boy! Wake up!" I hear a voice yell.

"What… I am sleeping." I say.

"Wolf-boy, we have to do initiation now. Wake up." The voice says again.

"Ugh, fine." I say, opening my eyes.

I see a small girl with silver eyes standing over me.

"Um, how did you get up here?" I ask.

"That would be us." I hear a strained voice say.

I look over the edge of the hammock and see that the silver eyed girl is standing on the shoulders of a blonde boy, who is standing on the shoulders of a blonde girl, who is standing on top of a wardrobe.

"Yeah, hurry up wolf-boy! These two are heavy!" the blonde girl shouts up at me.

I hit a button on my bag and the hammock collapses. I fall to the ground, catching my bag and whipping it onto my back. I wave goodbye to the stack of people and walk out.

I hear a large crash from within the room but decide to ignore it. I follow the crowd until I am stopped by none other than Gylnda Goodwitch. She doesn't say a word. She simply hands me a piece of paper with a number on it. I shove the paper into my pocket and continue to follow the crowd. We reach some sort of locker room. I pull out the paper and go to the corresponding locker. I open it up and find a surprising sight, or rather a surprising sight finds me.

"Big brother!" a small voice calls as I am tackled by a small ball of fur.

"Horo? What are you doing here? And how did you get into my locker?" I ask.

"Daddy let me come wish you good luck on your first day! Here, I brought you a present!" Horo says, nuzzling her ginger hair and ears against my face.

"Horo?" I ask, looking at the "present".

"Yes?"

"Was my present supposed to be a nice and juicy red apple?"

"Yup!"

"Did you happen to eat said apple?"

"No, its right there silly!"

"Horo, this is an apple core. I can't eat that."

"But I got it especially for you big brother!"

I look down at Horo's deep red eyes, she is currently giving me a puppy dog look that could melt a glacier. I sigh and reluctantly stick the core in my mouth. I chew it a bit before swallowing.

"Yay! Big brother liked my present!" Horo shouts with glee.

"Yes, I did. Now you should probably be getting home now. Speaking of which, how are you going to get home?"

Horo stands up and lets out what she probably thinks sounds like an evil laugh, but really sounds like a puppy trying to bark.

"I am Horo the Wise Wolf! I can get home easily!"

"You still haven't told me how."

"I'll just call Daddy!"

"Really, that's "Horo the Wise Wolf's" plan?"

"Yup! When in doubt, just call Daddy!"

Horo's form shimmers and disappears as Chuck Claus teleports her back home.

"Um, what?" I hear a familiar voice ask behind me.

I turn to see the silver eyed girl standing in utter bewilderment.

"What's wrong? Was it about my sister? We may look very different, but I promise that she is my full-blooded sister." I say.

"That wasn't the part I was confused by. I was confused by the fact that she just disappeared."

"Oh, don't worry. She's fine. Its just the fastest way for Dad to pick her up."

"For your Dad to pick her up?"

"Yeah, he just teleported her back home."

"How?"

I look at her strangely at this.

"What do you mean how? Magic of course." I respond.

"Magic?"

I facepalm as I realize my blunder.

"Sorry, I just realized that you don't know my name. I'm Lucian. Lucian Claus."

"Claus? As in Chuck Claus?" A blonde girl behind Ruby asks.

"Um, yeah. Who else?" I respond.

The two girls look at each other in utter bewilderment.

"Um, not to be rude, but how exactly are you related to Chuck Claus?" The blonde girl asks.

"I am his adopted son, he took my sister and me off the streets when he found out about my 'abilities'."

"Abilities?" The silver eyed girl asks.

"Afraid you will have to wait to learn about that. By the way, what are your names?"

The blonde girl wraps an arm around the silver eyed girl.

"I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby!"

"Cool, I'll remember that. See you later!"


	3. Chapter 3

I stand on the edge of Beacon Cliff, barely listening to what Ozpin is saying. I perk my ears up when I hear him ask for questions. A blonde boy raises his hand but I am already talking.

"So, how much of a handicap should I give them?" I ask.

Ozpin sighs. "Lucian, you will not be facing your class mates. You will be fighting the Grimm. And only the Grimm mind you. Do you understand?"

"I guess." I say. "Can I go ahead and get down there?"

"Be my guest if you plan on jumping off the side of the cliff."

"I'll take you up on that, but you may want to stand back." I say as I begin rummaging through my bag.

"What exactly are you trying to do you ruffian?" I hear a certain princess ask me.

"Aww, lay off Princess. Just let me do my thing." I say as I pull out a rocket launcher.

Everyone takes a step back when they see this. I flash them a smile, showing off my fangs. I then run towards the edge of the cliff. I jump at the last possible second and pull the trigger on the launcher.

"ROCKET JUMP!" I shout as I fly through the air.

* * *

I walk into the main hall just as I hear Ozpin say "This is shaping up to be an interesting year". My clothes are cut and my backpack is hanging from one shoulder. In my right hand I hold the so called "artifact" I was supposed to find.

"Ozpin, you are one sick bastard." I say, tossing the "artifact" to him.

He catches it and looks at it quizzically.

"What is this?" He asks.

"I don't know, some type of Dust that tastes like spoiled milk. And what was the idea with sticking 6 Deathstalkers in one cave! Those things tried to kill me! Luckily for your future students, that cave no longer exists." I say, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Lucian, this is not what you were meant to retrieve."

"What?"

"You grabbed the wrong thing. And where was this cave?"

"I don't know, I fell down some hole in the middle of the forest. And what do you mean that isn't the artifact?"

"The artifacts were chess pieces. There was an old temple that you were supposed to go to."

"What?"

"Yes, I have no idea where in the world you went."

"So, what you are saying is that I didn't pass?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary. You managed to escape our observation and kill a decent amount of Grimm. How many do you reckon you killed?"

"How many are in the forest?" I ask, pulling out a detonater.

"What are you doing?" Ozpin asks, a worried look on his face.

I prime the detonater and a large explosion is heard in the distance.

"Is that a good enough answer?" I ask.

"I shouldn't expect anything less from you. Do you see these four young ladies on stage?" Ozpin asks.

"I couldn't miss them." I say flashing my fangs.

"You are going to be bunking with them for the time being."

"Fine with me."

"Well it isn't fine with me!" Weiss interjects. "I will not stand for this ruffian to share a room with us! Its bad enough that he is staying at this school!"

"Aww, don't worry princess! I don't bite.." I say while taking a running jump onto the stage, landing text to Weiss. I bend down and whisper into her ear, "Unless you ask me to."

"I am sorry Ms. Schnee, but room assignments are final. I am afraid you will have to deal with it." Ozpin says.

"Yay! We get wolf-boy!" Ruby exclaims.

* * *

The five of us walk into our shared dorm. The girls all claim a bed while I stretch out in the middle of the room.

"Um Wolfie?" Ruby asks nervously.

"Yes pup?" I respond.

"There are only 4... Wait pup?" Ruby asks confused.

"If you insist on naming me based on my wolf nature, then you will officially be my pup. Don't worry, I don't eat my young." I say adding a toothy smile, my fangs reflecting the light. "Anyways, I don't sleep well on normal beds. That's why I always bring my own."

I illustrate my point by tossing my backpack onto the ceiling where it locks and deploys my hammock. I swing up into it and begin rummaging through my bag. I jump back down with a crystal of fire dust and my sleep wear. I take off my shirt while walking to the bathroom when I hear a collective gasp. I turn around to see the shocked expressions of the 4 girls.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Your back..." Yang starts.

"Oh yeah, I have a ton of gnarly scars. A reminder that there are still things in this world that can hurt me. My dad offered to heal them up when he took me in but I decided to keep them. They are as much a part of me as my ears and my tail."

"How did you get them?" The girl with black hair asks.

"Its Blake right?" I ask.

"Yes, Blake Belladonna." She responds.

"Well you see, I have some special abilities. Abilities that many military factions want. Some try to coerce me into joining them. Others try to make me join using force. The scars occurred due to the latter. But I doubt that I will be getting any more scars anytime soon. After all, I am much more powerful than I was when 10." I explain.

"Wait, you were 10 when all that happened?" Weiss asks incredulously.

"Well, I mean it started when I was only 8. I spent two years on the run with my little sister Horo. She was only about 1 years old when it all started. You wouldn't believe how many looks I got when running through the streets with a baby in my arms and trained military soldiers chasing after me." I respond.

"Didn't you have any parents who could take care of you two? Or do the faunus abandon their children at birth?" Weiss asks.

This strikes a nerve. This strikes a very fragile nerve. So I decide to give her the full story.

"No _Princess_, my parents did not abandon me. I had to watch as some of the bastards from the White Fang broke into my house and cut down my parents. They went so far to try to do what they called a "baptism by blood", where they pooled my parents blood together and then stuck my head into it. I then had to kill every last one of them with my bare hands. When I was 8. So, to answer your question, no. My parents did not abandon me. They were killed because of this power I have."

The room goes silent. I simply turn around and head into the bathroom. When I emerge, everyone acts like nothing happened. I roll my eyes and start eating the fire dust that I had.

"Um, Lucian?" Yang asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say between bites.

"Are you eating dust?"

"Yeah?"

"And you aren't like, you know, dying?"

"No, this is what I do instead of brushing my teeth. It makes a tasty snack and burns all of the grime out of my mouth. Got to keep my fangs nice and shiny!"

"..."

"Well I am off to bed, good night everyone!" I say as I jump into my hammock.


	4. Chapter 4

I awake to a shrill whistle. Blinding pain shoots through my head and I fall out of my hammock. I look up to see a confused looking Ruby holding a whistle.

"Ruby, I have enhanced hearing. You know how you can't hear things like dog whistles? I can. And that just hurt like hell." I say, massaging my ringing ears.

"Oh, sorry Wolfie!" Ruby says before trying to rally the girls into decorating. I simply jump back into my hammock and pull my school clothes out. I walk into the bathroom and change. I walk out chewing on some more fire dust as I see the girls dash out of the room. I look at the clock and see that it is already 8:55.

'Well shit.' I think to myself as I collapse my bag and jump out the open window.

I hit the ground in a roll and whip out my scroll. I set the destination on the campus GPS to Port's room and take off. I see the building in sight just as the clock ticks over to 8:59.

'What is it with me and windows today?" I think as I dive through the window.

I roll up right in front of the teacher just as teams RWBY and JNPR burst through the door.

"Well, I see that you all enjoy cutting it close. No matter, take your seats and will will begin class." The presumed Professor Port says.

I take a seat in the back of the class. I run my fingers through my hair only to feel stabs at my flesh. I pull my hand back to see small streams of blood flowing. I activate my Aura to seal up the wounds and produce heat from my hair follicles on my head. Sure enough, molten glass begins running down my face and back. I simply spread the heat throughout my body and soon hear a satisfying drop of the molten glass hitting the floor. I shake out my hair and try to focus on the lesson. Try being the key word.

I get lost in Port's lesson when he starts talking about cabbages so I decide to distract myself. I dig up a few crystals of assorted dust from my bag and eat them quickly. I then summon a hollow ball of ice in my hands. I then proceed to inject a small ball of icy-blue flame into the sphere. I then inject some water in and quickly freeze the entire thing's state. This produces a lovely ball that is equal parts both water and fire. I put a bit of my Aura into the center to cast an eerie light from the center. I set it down to examine my handiwork when I smell an all too familiar smell. My body goes into overdrive as I launch myself with enhanced movement towards the source of the smell. I see the Boarbatusk that isemitting the all too familiar smell of Grimm running towards Weiss. I tackle it from the side and create a blade of ice around my fist and stab it into the creature's exposed underbelly. It squeals but quickly dies. I pull my blade out, now covered in sticky black blood. I shoot flame around the blade to dissolve the blood before melting the blade entirely. I look around, no longer in my hunter state and see a bewildered class. I look to the side and see a very angry looking Weiss.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" I ask no one in particular.

"Of course you did you dunce! I was supposed to slay that Borbatusk! It was my chance to prove that I am truly a Huntress! But _you_ have to fly in and mess everything up!" Weiss exclaims, exasperated.

"Sorry about that. My "training" kind of made killing Grimm second nature to me. As soon as I notice one, I kill it." I say.

I see Professor Port locking a door in a corner of the classroom that says "KEEP OUT".

"Oh, so just because you are _SO _good at killing Grimm means that you can do it any time you want?" Weiss asks.

"Isn't that kind of what Hunters and Huntresses are for?" I ask, confused.

"Argh! You are a complete dolt!" Weiss yells before walking away.

I turn to see Professor Port blocking the "KEEP OUT" door with his desk.

"You realize that only calls more attention to the fact that you don't want me to go in there." I say to Port.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" He shouts, beads of sweat trailing down his face. I shrug and collect my backpack before exiting the class. But I don't make it far as I am stopped by Gylnda Goodwitch.

"Young man. We need to have a talk." She states firmly.

"Sure, what's up?" I respond.

"You do realize the reason you were sent to this school, correct?"

"To get a wholesome Vale experience?"

"No, we specifically requested your presence to help deal with some of the local problems of Vale and to assist with the education and field work of specific students."

"Oh really? Who is that?"

"Your main priority will be the training of a Ruby Rose. We expect great things from her so we need someone just as good to train her."

"Righto! I am fine with that, she is my pup after all!"

"We would also like you to protect one certain student."

"Protect? This is an Academy full of Hunters and Huntresses. What better protection could you ask for?"

"This is a special case. One that will need to be monitored 24/7."

"Okay, creepy. But I am still not seeing why you need me."

"On and off campus..."

"Why not just have an escort?"

"Without her knowing."

"Oh." I think for a second. "Wait, 'her'? Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"..."

"Is there a problem?"

"..."

"Mr. Claus?"

"Did my dad put you up to this?"

"What?"

"My dad put you up to this, didn't he? He gets a kick out of torturing me. He must have seen how badly Weiss and I get along and made you tell me to protect her."

"Nothing of the sort! Mr. Schnee himself asked your father for help!"

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"How important is this girl anyways?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Not just anyone can request an audience with my dad. Even fewer can ask for the only form of force he can impose on this world."

"She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Wait, she is _that_ Schnee?"

"Yes."

"Geez, if only my dad would tell me this sort of stuff! I was wondering why she was so uptight! Now I understand. Sure I'll do it. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"She isn't allowed to sue me for being a stalker."

As I say this I, jump into the rafters and begin tracking Weiss by her scent.


	5. Chapter 5

I find Weiss outside walking away from Professor Port. So, I decide to mess with her a bit. I hook my feet on one of the rafters and wait for her to walk in. As soon as she does, I drop down in front of her. She jumps back at this an draws her rapier.

"Geez love, no need for violence! Or are you scared of someone finding out your romantic rendezvous with Professor Port?" I say mockingly.

Weiss begins muttering, "Be the best person." under her breath as she sheaths her rapier.

"You realize I can hear everything you say, right?" I ask, waggling my ears for emphasis.

She simply walks by me.

"Oh come on! Don't be that way! I was only joking! You'll get used to it! You can't expect sanity from someone who was raised by Chuck Claus!" I say.

"Lets just get to the combat class." Weiss mutters.

"Fine, would you rather me be like this?" I say crossing in front of her.

I slick back my shaggy silver hair and ears. Then I get down on one knee and take Weiss's hand in my own.

"Mistress Weiss, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. You are truly more radiant than all of the heavens. I would know of course, having been been there on many occasions." I say in a posh voice before kissing her hand.

I see a blush appear on Weiss's face. I get up and hook my arm in hers.

"See! I can be pleasant when I try! But don't get used to it, I am still clinically insane." I say, flashing her a smile.

I look at Weiss and see that she is still in a daze.

"Well look at that. It appears that her brain can't comprehend me being Sauvé." I say, tugging her hand.

Weiss stumbles and begins to fall. I catch her and pick her up in my arms.

"Seems like I even fried her motor control. How much of a shock was it?" I ask aloud.

I carry Weiss to combat class, earning my fair share of weird looks. I shoulder open the door to the class and set Weiss down in the audience. I begin to sit down when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to Goodwitch behind me.

"Would you kindly snap Ms. Schnee out of that stupor? I need the two of you for a demonstration." Goodwitch says.

I decide to go with the first method that comes to mind. I sweep some hair off her face and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. The effects are immediate. I feel a strong slap hit me from the side. I look to see a very embarrassed and angry Weiss looking away.

"Good, you're awake. Come on, Goodwitch needs us for something." I say, standing up straight.

Weiss huffs and crosses her legs.

"Fine Princess, I guess I'll just have to "save" you." I say with annoyance.

"'Save'? What could you possibly mean by..." Weiss begins.

I cut her off by scooping her up and vaulting onto the stage. I set her down gently only for her to try to slash at me with her rapier. I quickly somersault out of range.

"Sorry Princess, only the one free hit!" I shout at her from across the stage.

Weiss growls and changes the cartridge on her rapier.

"Enough! I need you two for a reason. I want Ms. Schnee to hit Mr. Claus with every Dust attack she has." Goodwitch interjects.

"Please, call me Lucian. Mr. Claus is my father." I say sarcastically.

"And you Mr. Lucian, you are not allowed to dodge." Goodwitch says.

A murmur of disbelief ripples through the crowd. I look at Goodwitch with a confused look.

"Why would I dodge..." I begin to ask.

"Begin!" Goodwitch shouts.

I turn to see a wave of different dust spells racing right at me. They all impact me, the waves of power washing over my skin.

"That ought to teach him a lesson." I hear Weiss grumble.

"Thanks for the meal Princess!" I yell at her.

My semblance takes over and I can feel the Dust being absorbed into my body. Power races through me as I take in the last of the Dust.

"I kind of expected more from you!" I shout at Weiss, "I never really kept my semblance a secret! You saw me eating dust, didn't it click then?"

Weiss huffs in annoyance and switches to mobility dust. She dashes at me, intending on striking with her weapon since Dust doesn't work. But I am too fast. I enhance my speed using the mobility Dust I ate earlier and create a blade of ice around my hand again. I deflect her strike before grabbing her and using her own momentum to flip her over me. I lower my blade to her throat, the icy blue light from within casting shadows over her face.

"That is quite enough Mr. Lucian." Goodwitch says.

I raise my arms and melt off the ice blade before offering a hand to Weiss. She shuns me but I grab her hand anyways and haul her up. She loses her balance and sticks out her rapier to try to catch herself.

'Shit' is the only word that goes through my head as I feel the blade slide cleanly through my stomach. Weiss releases the blade and throws her hands up to cover her mouth.

"I knew I should have worn my armor under my clothes..." I say, spitting out a little blood.

I grab the rapier with one hand and pull it out in one clean movement. I drop it on the ground and form ice around the entrance and exit wounds. I set down my backpack and rummage around until I find a first aid kit. I set it down and pull out a needle and thread. I take off my shirt and tie and stack them neatly on the stage. Everyone watches in silence as I melt the ice and begin to stitch up my own wounds. I finish quickly and cleanly. I am used to having to do first aid on myself thanks to Dad. I put the first aid kit back and stand up. I walk over to Weiss's rapier and pick it up. I form a ball of flame and dissolve the blood on the sword before offering it back to Weiss.

"Nice shot." I say, "Its been a while since anyone has been able to break flesh, let alone leave an exit wound."

"You are congratulating me?" Weiss asks in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? You got a solid hit on me." I say, confused.

"But I just stabbed you..."

"Yeah, that's the entire reason I am congratulating you."

"I didn't mean to..."

"I am sure you didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that you are the first person to land a good hit on me."

"How are you so nonchalant about this!" Weiss yells, tears in her eyes.

"Hey. As far as I am concerned, this is my fault. I let my guard down and I got hurt. No big deal. It'll serve as a reminder for the future. Just like every single scar I have." I say, gesturing to my back.

Weiss runs at me hugging me tightly. I feel a sharp pain from where I stitched myself up.

"Ow! I am glad you are okay Weiss but that really hurts! I stitched myself up but that doesn't mean I don't have to see the nurse. You may have nicked an organ or something!"

Weiss looks up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"You are being hugged by the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company right now, you should count yourself lucky." She says with a pout.

"Yeah, sure Princess. But that doesn't change that you may be popping some of the stitches I just put in."

Weiss lets go of me and I pick up my bag and clothes. I turn to Goodwitch, who is still standing there in shock.

"So, do mind if I blow off the rest of this class and go to the nurse?" I ask.

Goodwitch dumbly nods. I shrug and walk off the stage.


	6. What you can excpect in the future

**Hey guys! Just want to give you a taste of what is to come!**

"FUCK IT!" I yell, pulling an automatic pistol out of my backpack.

I aim the gun at Cardin.

"EAT SHIT CARDIN!" I yell, pulling the trigger.

Bullets race across the cafeteria, hitting Cardin square in the chest.

"Lucian! You can't just randomly go around shooting people!" Weiss yells.

"What? They're rubber bullets! It's not like it will kill him or anything." I say, ejecting the empty magazine and putting another one in.

"Don't you dare fire another magazine!" Weiss yells, murder in her eyes.

"Fine!" I say, pulling the trigger again.

"I SAID NOT TO FIRE ANOTHER MAGAZINE YOU DOLT!" Weiss screams.

"I didn't princess!" I say, pulling back the slide. One rubber bullet flies out.

"See! All but one! Therefore, I did not fire another magazine!" I say triumphantly.

Everyone slams their heads into the table.


	7. Chapter 6

I stretch as I leave the nurse's office. Turns out that Weiss caused a bit of internal bleeding. But it wasn't anything science combined with Dust couldn't fix. I open the door and begin making my way back to the dorm.

When I reach our room, I see Weiss slowly closing the door and stepping into the hall.

"What's up Princess?" I ask.

She looks at me and does a double take in confusion.

"Why are you here? I thought you suffered a lot of internal damage?" Weiss asks.

"Maybe for a normal human. But I am clearly not human and you should know that I am no where close to being normal."

"Still, you should get back to the nurse's office."

"No way. They wouldn't let me deploy my hammock so I am not going to sleep there."

"But you're hurt!" Weiss says, stomping her foot.

"Listen Weiss. My semblance is that I can absorb and metabolize Dust. I can then use my body as a medium in which to use Dust from. Great for combat right? But, there is one drawback. Haven't you noticed that I haven't eaten any actual food since I got here? I only eat Dust. It isn't that I can't eat food, its because my body requires much more energy than a normal person. Dust is the only thing that has enough concentrated energy to do the trick. But, on the plus side, it super-charges my cells. Allowing my self to heal very quickly. I mean seriously, do you think Chuck Claus would adopt someone who couldn't keep up with all of his crazy antics?"

"Oh, I guess you're right..."

"So, why are you out here anyways?"

"Um, no reason!" Weiss says quickly, a blush spreading across her face.

"Hmm, could it be that you are having a rendezvous with a secret lover?"

"What! What implanted that absurd thought in your head?"

"Clinically insane, remember? I am a fully licensed psychopath!"

"Right, you are mentally insane."

"And don't you forget it!" I say while leapfrogging over her head.

"You absolute buffoon! What did you do that for?"

"Seemed like fun. Anyways, you still haven't told me why you are out here."

"Fine! If you must know, I was going to check on how you were doing."

"Oh, could it be that the Snow Princess has a crush on the mental ward escapee?"

"Of course not! Wait, you escaped from a mental ward?"

"Nah, they couldn't ever catch me."

"I think that's even worse..."

"Pfft, potato tomato."

"That isn't even a real saying..."

"Sure it is! I just said it, didn't I?"

"I am going to bed now."

"Aww, come on Princess. I'll let you do whatever you want to me, I won't tell a soul."

"You are a pig."

"Nope! I am a wolf!" I say, baring my fangs.

"You are absolutely insufferable." Weiss says, walking back in the dorm.

I walk in behind her and throw my bag on to the ceiling. I jump up into my hammock and pull my night clothes and some fire dust and walk into the bathroom. I change quickly and eat the Dust. I walk out and jump into my hammock, falling asleep.

I wake up to the sound of the of the window being forced open. I lace my fingers around my hammock and flip to a position where I can see the window. I do not recognize the man trying to enter, but I do recognize the weapon on his back. I drop from my hammock and channel mobility Dust throughout my body. I hit the ground running. I dive at the man in the window and tackle him through it. I land on top of him, hearing the satisfying snap of his ribs as my body smashes his to the ground. I recover quickly and pin him down with ice shards.

"So, what were you doing trying to sneak into the room of 4 beautiful young women in the dead of night?" I ask with a fiendish grin.

"Fuck you." he says, coughing up a little blood.

"Sorry, but you are going to have to buy me dinner first." I say, putting my bare foot on his neck. "Now, tell me why you are here."

"You forgot to say please." he says smugly.

I respond by channeling searing heat to the sole of my foot. The man cries out in pain.

"Fine! Fine! I was sent here to kidnap some Schnee girl, okay? Just please, don't do that again!"

"Wow. You're dumber than you look." I say.

I step back and take a deep breath. I feel power begin to build in my core and I release it, causing a torrent of flame to rush forth from my mouth. The man screams for a moment, but his screams are quickly silenced. When I finish, there is nothing left but ash and the twisted metal of his former weapon. I quickly scale the building again using mobility Dust and climb back in the window. I slowly shut the window and freeze it shut. I climb back in my hammock and fall back asleep.

"Um, what happened to the window?" I hear the familiar voice of Ruby say.

"Don't worry about it Pup. I noticed that the lock was broken so I froze it shut. Wouldn't want someone creepier than me sneaking in during the night." I say, flipping out of my hammock and grabbing my bag.

"Um, Wolf-boy? Is that blood on your pants?" I hear Yang ask.

"No?" I answer halfheartedly.

"Lucian. What happened last night?" Weiss asks sternly.

"Magic gnomes with knives came through an inter-dimensional portal to steal back toilet paper and I bravely stopped them?" I say, backing towards the door.

My back hits the door when I hear a displacement of air above my head. I look up to see Blake's weapon lodged firmly above my head.

"Tell us. Now." Blake says nonchalantly.

"Fine, some bloke tried to break in so l I tackled him through the window." I say, defeated.

"And?" Blake asks.

"He had an automatic weapon and intent on harming you four so I got rid of him. Let's leave it at that." I say before walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mr. Lucian! Today you will be facing Mr. Winchester. Good luck to both of you." Goodwitch says.

I vault onto the stage and pull out some heavy armor out of my bag. I pull off my shirt and let the cool steel of the chest piece rest against my bare skin. I lock the gauntlets and greaves on and assume a brawling stance across from Cardin.

"You are aware you can use weapons, correct Mr. Lucian?" Goodwitch asks.

"If I do, Cardin will not survive." I say, eyes darting over my prey.

Goodwitch rolls her eyes before walking away.

The match begins and Cardin makes the first move. He dashes at me, his mace ready for an overhead strike. I channel some mobility Dust and dodge at the last second. His mace bounces off the ground, the shock reverberating through his arms. He scowls and begins throwing haphazard swings at me. I dodge the sloppy attacks easily. I grow tired of this and disarm him with a twist of his arm before flipping him over. This only serves to further enrage him as he gets up and tries to charge me. I dodge his attack with ease and freeze the floor in front of him as he passes. He face plants, which takes a large chunk of his Aura out. He staggers back up, his nose dripping with blood.

"You realize that I am not used to this kind of fight, right? Usually, fights with me end up with my opponent dead." I say as I walk towards a wobbling Cardin.

Cardin throws a sloppy left hook at me when I get close. I grab his fist with ease before surrounding my left hand in ice and slugging him in the stomach. Cardin collapses, struggling for breath.

"This fight is over." I say to Goodwitch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go kill some Grimm before I really hurt anyone."

* * *

I am staring down the scope of "Last Symphony". I have my sights trained on an Ursa major 1000 meters away. I take a deep breath and slowly pull down on the trigger. I feel the pressure behind the trigger give way as a resounding shot rings out across the forest. I see the Major's skull disintegrate before the force of the .50 BMG round passing through it. I stow "Last Symphony" back in my bag before dropping to the ground to handle the aftershocks from a shot that loud. I form ice around each of my fingers, creating freezing claws that I then surround with flames. I also form ice spikes from the greaves and gauntlets I am wearing. I close my eyes and wait to hear my first opponent. I hear the sound of Beowolves running tworads me from the East. I readjust myself and open my eyes. After a few seconds, I see a young Beowolf jump at me from some bushes. I end it's attack by slicing it's throat as it passes over me. I turn and see it clutch at it's throat with one leg while backing away with the others. The bushes rustle again and I am soon surrounded with Beowolves. I feel adrenalin rush through my veins as my senses sharpen. One of the Beowolves jumps at me while my back is turned to it. I flip onto it and end it with a swift stab into its brain. The rest of the Beowolves begin attacking me, and I continue to dispatch them with deadly efficiency. My clothes are quickly stained with dark blood and bodies are strewn about.

I turn to leave the clearing when I hear rustling from a nearby bush. Believing it is the injured Beowolf, I jump at it. My claws hit a hard metal, giving off sparks. I step back to evaluate my opponent. I see a large shield in front of me with some blonde hair sticking up from behind it. I grab the side of the shield and wrench it away from its holder, who tucks into a ball on the ground.

"Now what do we have here..." I say.

The blonde figure lets out a high pitched scream.

"Geez girl. I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to get that shield out of the way so I could properly asses your threat level." I say, looking at the figure curled up on the ground. "You don't seem dangerous so I have no reason to kill you."

The figure slowly begins to stand.

"First off," the figure says, "I am not a girl. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it!"

"Clearly. Girls love guys who can scream like you."

"Hey, I'm guessing that the guy who just tried to kill me isn't popular with the ladies either."

"Hey, in my defense, I thought you were a Beowolf."

"Really! You mistook me for a Beowolf? Wow, all this training must be doing it's job!"

"Well, to be exact. I thought you were a heavily wounded adolescent Beowolf who was bleeding out."

"Oh, so not very impressive?"

"No, sorry. By the way, have I met you before?"

"Maybe..."

"Its kind of hard to forget a guy with silver hair, ears, and a tail."

"Oh yeah! You're the guy that Ruby had me help wake up."

"Right! You were the meat in the Ruby and Yang sandwich! Speaking of which, I am hungry." I say as I pull some Dust out of my bag.

I begin eating the Dust, much to Jaune's bewilderment.

"So, Jaune. How did you end up in the Emerald Forest?" I ask.

Jaune hangs his head in shame.

"Cardin launched me out here in a locker..."

I grab Jaune by the shoulders.

"Wait, the lockers can fly?"

"Yeah, its meant to send equipment to you. Why?"

"Because that just gave me a lot of ideas. Most of which either are illegal or highly frowned upon."

"Hey, I may know someone you'll get along with. She is just as crazy as you!"

"I highly doubt that. But let's meet her anyways!"

* * *

"So, Nora. Jauney here thinks we may get along." I say to the orange haired girl across from me.

"Are those ears real?" she asks, petting them.

"They are, and so is my tail." I say, whipping my tail up.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS AWESOME! Jauney is right! I think we will be best friends!"

"Sure. Now Nora, what kind of weapon do you use?"

"Oh, you mean Magnhild? It is a hammer/grenade launcher! It shoots out grenades with hearts on them!"

"Yup. Jaune was right. We are going to be best friends."

"What do you use?"

I begin pouring random explosives out of my bag onto the lunch table between us. Nora picks up a rubber ducky from the pile.

"Aw, its so cute! What does it do?"

"That Nora. Is a rubber ducky filled to the brim with fire dust."

"So, it blows stuff up?"

"It blows lots of stuff up."

"Lucian, would you please stop giving Nora bad ideas?" Ren asks.

I turn the boy of lotuses and give him a sadistic smirk.

"Don't worry Ren, this is just the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks have passed since I became good friends with teams RWBY and JNPR. Not much has happened in those weeks, at least not anything out of the ordinary. So far I have stopped 7 assassination attempts, blown up multiple buildings on campus, set off paint grenades in the cafeteria, made the school impose a no hunting policy in the Emerald forest in order to insure there are enough for next year's initiation, and generally wreaked havoc at Beacon. All of this annoying Weiss to no end. We are currently sitting at a table in the cafeteria having lunch.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Pyhrra asks a gloomy looking Jaune.

"Oh! Nothing! Everything is A-OK over here!" Jaune responds, giving a halfhearted thumb's up.

"It just that you seem not… okay." Ruby adds.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Jaune replies.

In the corner Cardin begins bothering a rabbit-Faunus girl.

"People like him make me sick. Wait, Jaune? Does this have anything to do with Cardin?" Pyhrra asks.

"OH! We'll break his legs!" Nora says enthusiastically.

"I CALL FIRST DIBS!" I shout, attempting to vault the table and beat up Cardin.

"NO!" Everyone at the table yells while grabbing me.

"Fine!" I say, sitting back down.

Everything is quiet for a moment. That annoys me.

"FUCK IT!" I yell, pulling an automatic pistol out of my backpack.

I aim the gun at Cardin.

"EAT SHIT CARDIN!" I yell, pulling the trigger.

Bullets race across the cafeteria, hitting Cardin square in the chest.

"Lucian! You can't just randomly go around shooting people!" Weiss yells.

"What? They're rubber bullets! It's not like it will kill him or anything." I say, ejecting the empty magazine and putting another one in.

"Don't you dare fire another magazine!" Weiss yells, murder in her eyes.

"Fine!" I say, pulling the trigger again.

"I SAID NOT TO FIRE ANOTHER MAGAZINE YOU DOLT!" Weiss screams.

"I didn't princess!" I say, pulling back the slide. One rubber bullet flies out.

"See! All but one! Therefore, I did not fire another magazine!" I say triumphantly.

Everyone slams their heads into the table.

* * *

"Does anyone know what's up with Jaune these days?" Yang asks no one in particular.

"No idea." I say, rocking back and forth in my hammock.

"Why does it matter?" Weiss asks.

"He's our friend Weiss. It's natural to worry about him." Blake says while polishing Gambol Shroud on her bed.

"Speaking of friends, where's Pup?" I ask, sitting up in my hammock.

My question is answered by Ruby walking through the door.

"Hey guys!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey Pup, what were you doing out there?" I ask.

"Just talking to Jaune."

"Really? Did you take a picture? He's like a mythical creature now, he's never around."

"No, I didn't take a picture. But we should be seeing more of him soon."

"Pup, do you know something that we don't?"

"It's a secret!"

"Is it a secret that will involve me blowing stuff up?"

"Nope!"

"Not interested then." I say, laying back down in my hammock.

"Really Wolfie? You're going to give up just like that?" Yang asks.

"Pretty much. If it doesn't involve me blowing stuff up then I don't care. I manage pretty well without knowing everything." I say.

"Anyways, let's get to bed! We have a field trip tomorrow!" Ruby says.

I sit up again and look at her quizzically.

"Don't tell me that dunce forgot already!" Weiss says.

"Quick question, does this 'field trip' involve me blowing stuff up?"

"Of course not you ape!" Weiss responds.

"Then I don't care." I say laying back down.

"Why you insufferable…" Is all I hear of her tirade before falling asleep.

* * *

"Now remember students. The creatures of Grimm reside in this forest, so be careful." Ms. Goodwitch says.

I grin sadistically and pull "Last Symphony" out of my backpack.

"Mr. Lucian! That by no means authorizes an open season!" Goodwitch yells.

"Dad-Damnit! Why does everyone get so mad at me for doing my job as a hunter?" I ask, putting "Last Symphony" away.

* * *

"How are we supposed to get the sap out? We didn't get a tap." Pyhrra asks.

"I got cha'!" I say, pulling 8 taps out of my bag.

"How is it that you keep so much stuff in your bag?" Ren asks.

Everyone stops what they're doing for a moment.

"Ren brings up a good point. "Last Symphony is easily twice the size of his bag." Blake says.

"Not to mention the rocket launcher he pulled out on day one." Weiss says.

"And all the explosives he used to blow up Emerald forest." Yang says.

"And all of his super-fun grenades!" Nora adds cheerfully.

"And his hammock…" Ruby says.

Everyone turns to face me. Then they all back up a few steps.

"Lucian? What is up with your bag?" Ruby asks nervously.

"Pfft! I can't believe it took you this long to ask! It has a pocket dimension in it!" I say.

"A pocket what?" Ruby asks, clearly confused.

"A pocket dimension, you dunce! A hypothetical phenomenon that allows you to store things in a seemingly small area by having a separate dimension to store things in." Weiss says.

"Yeah, that's the jist of it. It's actually pretty fun in there. I designed it myself! Want to check it out?" I ask.

The group ponders this for a moment before shuddering. Except for Nora, she begins jumping up and down excitedly.

"So… Is that a yes?" I ask.

"NO!" Everyone but Nora yells.

"URSA, URSA!" A voice shouts.

"DA FAQ?" I shout towards the direction of the voice.

Three of the members of team CRDL come into view.

"Ursa! And it's got Cardin!" One of them says.

Yang grabs him and picks him up by his collar.

"Where?" She asks.

"Back there!" He says before running off.

"Jaune!" Pyhrra says.

"DON'T WORRY FUCKERS! I GOT THIS SHIT!" I shout, pulling out a detonator.

Everyone around me pulls their weapons out and points them at me.

"Lucian, what is that connected to?" Weiss asks nervously.

"While we have been walking, I have been trying to see how far I can throw remote detonated explosives. One of them is bound to be where the stupid Ursa is." I say.

"How many did you throw?" Weiss asks angrily.

"Like I kept count!" I say.

"How. Many. Did. You. Throw?"

"At bare minimum? 1,000."

"Ren, knock him out."

"What…" I say as I feel a blast of Aura hit me in the back, forcing me to black out.


End file.
